My 3rd LE Episode Volcanic Treasure
by GameKirby
Summary: David and June travel to a Volcanic island to retrieve a treasure inside a volcano until Leo and the gang think David and June will not survive. Will David and June get the treasure?
1. To David's Island

{Chapter 1.} -To David's Castle-

David was working on experiments at Leo's backyard on what would've happen if he never came to the group in the first place, David tells the gang "Guys, trap me in a super bubble (From "Annie's Solo Mission") like you did before." "Why?" Leo said "So you see what happens" David replies. David is trapped in a super bubble, until he unleashes his laser wrist watch to blast the bubble, the gang was shocked to see a weapon on David's wrist, Leo yells "Are you crazy? You've could've hurt us." David replies "I would've never harm any of you." his watch buzzes and it says "Attention: Lost treasure location in active Volcanic island." David says to June "You've wanna come to one of MY missions?" June tells David "OK" as he discovers that he doesn't have June's rocket shoes, so he carries her like a superhero to his castle for something. "You've don't feel airsick do you?" David says as June replies "No," David lands in the castle and June sees a lot of outfits in the hallway: A disco suit, a tuxedo, a pharaoh hat with cape, a pirate suit with hook and others more until David comes out in an adventurer outfit (Similar to "Indiana Jones") as he equips with a grappling hook, lantern hat-band, heat-proof capes and a watch communicator, "Let's go." David says, as both of them flying toward the Volcanic island. Will June and David find the island and the treasure?


	2. The Volcanic Island

{Chapter 2.} -The Volcanic Island-

Leo feels worry about June going on a dangerous mission for treasure, so he tells the gang to enter Rocket and follow David to the island, Meanwhile David uses a radar on his watch to find the Volcanic island, June sees a Volcanic island and both of them landed on the shoreline. June tells David "Why aren't we flying still?" David replies "Gotta save my energy until we retrieve the treasure." So both David and June travel toward a forbidden jungle inhabited by poisonous snakes, scary lizards and crocodiles. June encounters a snake as David quickly grabs the snake by the tail and swings it like a whip around him and out of sight and away from them, June says "Are you nuts? You've could've been hurt" David replies "but I didn't", David sees the way to the temple until a bunch of crocodiles on a marsh are on his way, David carries June like earlier before as she yells "Are you Insssaaannneee?" hopping over the crocodiles one-by-one they made over the crocodiles and on their way to the temple which is on the volcano, David says" Don't Worry, I'm used to it, now let's go get that Treasure". What's gonna happen to David and June when they enter the Temple to the treasure?


	3. A Wild Ride

{Chapter 3.} -A Wild Ride-

Both David and June are inside the temple and it was so dark neither can see each other or the inside, David turns on his lantern hat-band on his hat to bright up the temple as David sees a mine cart headed toward a dark tunnel, David and June rode inside to a roller coaster-like ride and see hot-molten lava below June says "I hope we don't fall off" David replies "Don't worry" as both of them landed near a ledge to another doorway. Meanwhile outside the temple, the gang sees David and June footprints headed towards the jungle, Annie encounters the same snake that David threw as Annie screams "Help me!" Leo hears it Rocket follows the Sound, Quincy uses his flute to play snake-charmer music to make the snake stop, Annie grabs Leo's hand back to Rocket and follows the path. Meanwhile back at the temple David sees a riddle attached to the walls of the doorway, It's says "What's always round but others of the past thinks it was flat?" Both David and June think about it but if they answer it wrong a wall of fire will surround them. Will David and June solve the riddle and head toward the treasure?


	4. Riddles and Treasure

{Chapter 4.} -Riddles and Treasure-

June says "A pizza?" as a fiery wall circles her until David gives it a guess "The Earth?" the fiery walls disappear and a door opens leading to a bridge over a deep pit of lava, meanwhile the others are tracking June and David when they see the crocodiles in the marsh until Rocket flies away before a crocodile almost bites him. The gang sees a temple and discovers that David and June are in it, Leo sees a warning on a wall and it says "Remove the treasure and suffer a fiery, burning death." Leo gasps and says "We must warn June and David!." Meanwhile back at the Volcano, David tells June "Hold on" as she rides his back while he uses his grappling hook to swing across the lava pit, June says "Why didn't we use the bridge?" David steps on the bridge and it shatters into the pit of lava . Both discover the heat from the room, David and June used their heat-proof capes to protect themselves, both of them see the treasure: A golden urn with jewels in it, the moment David lifts up the urn, the volcano starts to rumble. David sees a warning and the lava starts rising and David discovers the Ceiling is blocked, so he quickly carries June and flies on his Rocket shoes, Meanwhile Rocket and the gang see the volcano beginning to erupt until it does, shooting lava into the sky until the gang yells "No!". Did June and David escape the volcano in time before they burn to a crisp?


	5. A Fiery Finish

{Chapter 5} -A Fiery Finish-

The gang didn't see David and June after the volcanic eruption so they thought they died as Annie cries, Quincy plays "Taps" and Rocket made a crying sound thinking that their gone when suddenly, Leo gets a message "Relax, guys. We're okay." David said, Leo yells "There alive!" Annie replies "but how?", David says "Look BEHIND the volcano." Rocket goes around it and see David and June alive, the gang is glad that they survive, Leo says "How did you escape?" David replies "I saw a secret tunnel before the eruption", Now David and June are flying toward the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C. to deliver the urn. David and June get a "Thanks" and a pardon from President George W. Bush, June says "Who is that man?" David replies "That's George W. Bush. Our President" Annie tells David through his wrist watch communicator "What's a President?" as Leo replies "A President is someone that rules the Country, like a King." Annie says "Amazing" Quincy says "That's the coolest person I've ever seen." David says "This is why I want to come with me June, to meet the President after we deliver the treasure" David keeps a Diamond necklace for himself along with a gold bar and gives June a diamond necklace from the treasure as a Reward for coming with him, David also gives necklaces of a sapphire to Annie, an emerald to Quincy, a crystal for Leo and a ruby for Rocket. Leo says "Mission Completion" waves the baton. David pops out of the final curtain showing his Diamond Necklace and says "Shiny isn't it?" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
